


Chocolate Wine and Moonlit Lavender

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Series: CW&ML Trilogy [1]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bottom Kaname, But when isn't he, Feelings, I wrote this so long ago and its terrible, M/M, Out of Character, School, TERRIBLE SMUT, Top Zero, Vampires, im sorry, zero is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: Zero is falling closer to becoming a Level E and he is too stubborn to ask Kaname to help him. When he unexpectedly runs into the pureblood, his emotions are too near the surface and they give in to the feelings.Cross posted from fanfic.net. Originally posted on May 5, 2013 under cnaheartsbotdfIf you see this anywhere but these two sites under any names other than ^ and my user here, please let me know.





	1. Forbidden Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> They are out of character, a bit of an alternate reality in that Yuki is there, but is not as much a main character like the manga/anime. This was the very first fanfic I ever wrote, so even though I have re-read it to post here, it’s still gonna be a little crappy. I was only 17 and didn’t know if I was going to enjoy writing fanfics and also had no idea what I was doing XD Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy. My older fics chapter length is also a lot shorter than I write now.

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim rights to Vampire Knight by Matsuri Hino. All rights belong to the author.**

 

The day was young and Headmaster Cross was in Kaname's dark bedroom. It was a bright and glorious spring morning and Kaname had work to do. Zero stood in the corner of the room with his usual scowl while the Headmaster threw open the curtains of the large window.  Kaname, being a pureblood vampire, burrowed his face into his midnight black duvet. The sunlight hit his chestnut hair and showed the many other earthen hues coloring the vampires long hair.

"Oh come now Kaname! It's absolutely gorgeous out!! Come now, up! Up!" Cried the Headmaster tapping on Kaname's feet and showing much too much enthusiasm for so early in the day.

Kaname's response was a quiet, yet defiant grunt. It was obvious he still wanted to sleep.

"Oh for Christ's sake Kuran, get up!" Shouted Zero, as he yanked the blanket off of the king sized bed.

Kaname glared at him and the way the morning light glinted in his eyes made Zero's breath catch. It was like seeing an otherwordly wine through the most frail and gorgeous crystalline glass. He dropped the blanket to the floor, and before stomping out, gave both Kaname and the Headmaster dirty looks that shot daggers.

"Well. Isn't he lovely today?" Said Headmaster, more to himself than to the vampire. "But anyhow, we've got work to do!" He finished with a sickly sweet and cheesy grin.

With an extraordinary and deliberately dramatized sigh, Kaname managed to get himself onto his feet.

.

.

.

 _What the hell was that?!?_  Zero thought as he trudged his way to his dorm to get ready for class. He was in confusion. Why did Kaname's eyes take his breath away? He hated vampires, purebloods in particular, and Kuran most of all. He shook his head as he entered the dorm building. Fellow students were already leaving for class and practically ran to the other side of the staircase to avoid him. Once they had passed, Zero could hear them saying how creepy and rude he always looked. One even said he needed to get laid. Another responded by saying no one could love him 'cause he was too mean.

He shook his head sadly as he opened his dorm room to shower and get dressed. Hopefully quick enough to slip in right before the bell.

Once in the bathroom and under the hot water, Zero began thinking more and more about the flawless pureblood. Lost in thought, he didn't realize the heat pooling in between his legs. He felt turned on and he began slowly working his hand up and down his length, the water adding to the heated moment. As he got closer to his climax, small moans escaped from his throat. The last thing he cried as he came was an unexpected name…

.

.

.

Kaname stood from his previous crouch and wiped sweat from his brow. It was a nice day, but the Headmaster was wearing him out. They were trying to start and garden for the students, both day and night classes. Headmaster wasn't doing much besides chasing bugs in a ridiculous sunhat, while Kaname was tilling and plowing to make the earth soft enough to begin planting flowers and assorted seeds. They planned on having day and night blooming flowers to create a peaceful and fragrant environment for both classes.

He looked up to see the Headmaster pawing at a butterfly as a kitten would and couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Headmaster, you look ridiculous. But I think we're ready for some flowers." Kaname said, finally earning Headmaster Cross's attention.

"Oh Kaname this is looking wonderful. Hmm.." He said, deep in thought, "how about you go back and get some more sleep and I'll recruit Yuki to help me with planting things? You look famished. If you are still too worn out later you don't have to attend your classes for the night." He offered.

Kaname gave him an appreciative smile. "Thank you Headmaster. I think I'll probably end up taking that offer. I fear that I may doze off if I went to class.." He trailed off into a huge yawn.

Headmaster began to shoo him away, so he said thank you again and went back to his dorm. He took a quick shower and collapsed into his bed. He felt about for his comforter but this was to no avail. _It must still be on the floor._ He thought drowsily. He went to retrieve it but instead curled up on the floor and dreamed of a certain hunters arms around him...


	2. Odd Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this fic is so bad.

Kaname awoke several blissful hours after having been dismissed by Headmaster Cross and it was now dark out. He was still on the floor and he sighed. He sat up and stretched his arms up over his head. His bed looked so alone, so he stood up and jumped onto it wrapping himself like a mummy in the soft folds of the material. He was almost asleep again when there was an impatient tapping on the door. 

He frowned and, with disheveled hair, went to answer it. Upon opening the door, he was vastly surprised. Zero stood there glaring. 

"Have I done some odd thing that irrationally pissed you off in the middle of the night?" He said, not willing to deal with Zero at this moment. 

Zero simply stood there for another moment, before punching Kaname square in the face and turning away. Kaname, who had been knocked flat on his ass just stayed there and watched Zero walk away, stunned. Moments after Zero's silver hair disappeared, the only thing that prompted the vampire to move was the taste of his own blood. 

_ What did I do for that? _ He thought as he cleaned the blood from his full and slightly swollen upper lip. As he wiped the blood away, the bruise was beginning to fade and the swelling was disappearing. He smirked at the mirror then stuck his tongue out at his reflection and turned out the bathroom light as he shuffled back to bed. 

.

_. _

_. _

_ Damnit!!!  _ Zero thought as he left the moon dormitory. He had been hoping that hitting Kaname would have made him feel better. It hadn't. And that made him furious. He sighed and slammed his back against the wall before sinking to sit. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried. He was losing control but he still couldn't bring himself to ask the damned pureblood to help him. He needed real blood. His body rejected the blood tablets. Every time he tried to take one, he began vomiting and then proceeded to pass out. 

He stayed there a good few minutes  before he felt he could stand.  _ Maybe one day I'll be able to swallow my pride and ask him.... Maybe one day I won't be afraid of him saying yes..  _ He couldn't help but think this. He hated being afraid of a damn vampire. 

He got to his room and collapsed onto the bed. He felt terrible about hitting Kaname. And he'd smelled his blood. It had taken everything he had plus some to not pin the thin vampire beneath him and ravage every inch of his pale body. He growled with anger and smashed his head into the pillow, refusing to think about it anymore. The next day he slept in and didn't attend his classes…

.

.

.

After waking up, Zero took his morning shower and once again, despite his efforts which seemed to be slowly becoming halfhearted, he thought of the vampire. This time, he didn't waste a second turning himself on. This time he was fast and horny. His hand moved up and down so fast that without the water, it had the potential to hurt. The first time he came he bit his lip hard so as to not say his name, but he realized that he was heading for a second, greater climax. This time, he didn't hold back. He began gasping and moaning loud enough that had other students still been in the dorm, they could have easily heard him. When he went over the edge the second time he screamed the vampire’s name without caring anymore. 

.

.

.

Kaname awoke in the middle of the afternoon and decided to take a walk. There were no classes later that night, so he was free to wander about as long as he wished. 

He showered and dressed in black jeans and a deep purple button up shirt. He didn't bother with shoes today. It was another beautiful day and he wanted to feel the grass beneath his feet. He quietly shut his door to not wake the others and slowly descended the stairs. 

Once outside, Kaname breathed a sigh of bliss. It was nicer than he had anticipated. He knew that his walk was going to be pleasant. He also knew he ran the risk of seeing day class girls and them freaking out and getting too close to him. He didn't mind and just kept going. He stepped off of the walkway and started wandering around the huge school campus. He had never really known that campus was this beautiful. He found a nice big tree with a lot of shade and rested beneath it. 

He was enjoying just watching the clouds roll by when he heard soft footsteps behind the tree. He shifted and turned his head. In his peripheral vision, he saw Zero. The hunter hadn't yet realized the vampire’s presence. Kaname let himself stare. The sunlight on Zero's already beautiful hair made it seem almost white. It was breathtaking. Then the hunter looked up and saw the pureblood and glared. Despite the glare, Kaname could see the gorgeous purples hidden, or more so locked away, from the universe and he was glad the gods couldn't see this unimaginable and unlikely jewel-like treasure that he found before him. 

"What the hell are you looking at vampire?" Zero spat, yet in his mind he was glad Kaname could simply look at him. 

"Nothing. Just wondering why you weren't in class is all." Kaname responded cooly. 

"Oh. Uh.... I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed in." He said with a shrug. 

Kaname nodded. "Are you going to just stand there or do you want to sit down?" He asked, unnerved by the hunter leaning against the stone wall. 

He didn't want himself to look at Zero's long legs. He wanted Zero period, but that could never be. Much to his surprise, the hunter moved off of the wall and sat next to Kaname. Where they were wasn't a place anyone was likely to find them and both Zero and Kaname knew that.  _ Ask him... _ Zero shut his eyes and tried to make his damn brain shut up. He didn't think he was ready to ask. 

"Zero, what's the matter?" Kaname asked, genuine concern coloring his voice. 

"I- uh...I " a sigh " I need to ask you something. But I don't want to. So I'm not even gonna bother." He said, terribly frustrated. 

Kaname wanted to smack him. Instead he rose to his knees and shifted himself to be in front of Zero. Zero looked up at him with fake anger. Kaname smiled at him and leaned in towards him. Zero's breath caught seeing the pureblood coming towards him. Before he knew it, he was raising his head to meet the vampires lips. 

 


	3. Long Awaited Love

They kissed each other slowly, both scared that the other would disappear. Kaname pulled back to look at Zero. The latter pouted and before Kaname knew it, Zero had pounced and pinned him down. He fit perfectly between the purebloods legs and he kissed Kaname again, grinding his hips down. Kaname gasped at the friction and kissed Zero back, demanding entrance to his mouth. He complied and they kissed like this was their last day. They explored each others mouths and bodies. After a moment both were grinding against each other, getting both of them hard. Zero moved from Kaname's lips, despite the sound of protest from him, and began nibbling on his neck right over his vein. He bit harder, and Kaname moaned his name. 

"Zero, we should move..." He managed to say between groans. 

"Where were you thinking?" He asked willing to go anywhere as long as they could keep going. 

"How about my room?" He asked with a seductive smirk.  

They got up from the ground and hurried to the moon dormitory. The sun was beginning to set, causing the world to look like it was on fire.  Once inside, Kaname made the bad decision of having his back to Zero while he shut his door and locked it. Zero came up behind him a rubbed his hardness against Kaname while biting his neck again. Kaname moaned and reached his hand up to yank Zero's hair. Zero gasped and spun the pureblood around and kissed him roughly. He needed this. They both did. 

They managed to get to the bed somehow, a trail of clothes leading the way. Zero stopped once he had Kaname on the bed. Moonlight was beginning to shine through the window and Zero marveled at the pureblood's pale, sexy body. Instead of kissing him again, he went to Kaname's hips and kissed them. He went a little ways up to kiss his perfect stomach. He looked up at Kaname and could see this was driving him crazy. He unbuttoned the vampires pants, and in one motion, had them and his underwear tossed behind him. 

"You’re stunning.." He said on a breath. 

Kaname smiled and blushed. Without taking his eyes away from Kaname's, Zero ran his hand along the vampires cock. When he took it into his mouth, Kaname let his head fall back as he grabbed Zero's soft hair. Zero had a steady rhythm going and then decided to see if he could take it all. He slowly lowered his head farther than before and Kaname arched his back and came in Zero's mouth. Zero swallowed it and moved up to kiss the vampire. Kaname moaned into his mouth, loving his own taste on Zero's tongue. He began to fumble with Zero's pants. He got them off and grabbed both cocks and rubbed them together. They both moaned and Zero was ready to take the pureblood. His hand trailed down Kaname's inner thigh and found his entrance. He began with one finger, getting the vampire used to the feeling. After a moment, a second finger was added and Kaname moved his hips towards Zero's hand. That was enough for Zero.

He moved back and pushed Kaname's legs apart. He put the tip of his cock at Kaname's hole and slowly pushed in. Kaname inhaled sharply and pushed himself back, farther on Zero's length. Zero adjusted and began to move in and out. The pureblood was insanely tight and Zero feared he wouldn't last long. 

"Harder!" It was barely out if the vampire’s mouth before Zero slammed into him as hard as he could, eliciting a scream from Kaname. 

Kaname pulled away from Zero and pushed him onto his back. He straddled him and slowly sat on the delicious cock. He began to rock his hips back and forth. Zero looked up at the vampire and needed to taste his blood. He sat up, causing both to moan and drawing them closer. He kissed Kaname and nibbled on his neck. 

"Bite me..." 

Zero didn't hesitate. He let his teeth sink in and the sweet lifeblood of Kaname flooded his senses. It was like tasting heaven. He took long, slow drags from Kaname's neck, getting a moan of ecstasy each time. He moved from Kaname's neck to kiss his again. The taste of his blood mixed with the salty aftertaste of his come made Kaname climax again, and this time Zero came with him. They collapsed in the bed, Zero still in Kaname. Once they had regained a normal breathing rhythm Zero pulled out and pulled Kaname closer to him. He gave him a gentle kiss. 

Then Zero said something he never thought he could to a vampire as they drifted to sleep. 

"I love you..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is bad. This was my first fanfic and I hope it wasn't too horrible. If you read it all and enjoyed it, thank you for taking the time to read it! I appreciate it!


End file.
